


Here Comes the Bride

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sj_everyday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets ready for her wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes the Bride

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "sj_everyday" prompt #29 "stand by me"

“Aren’t you nervous?” asked Vala, peering into the small mirror above the dresser in the VIP quarters to freshen her lipstick. “I’m pretty sure you should be nervous.”

Sam looked up from where she was carefully pinning her service ribbons back onto her freshly-dry cleaned dress uniform. “Why would I be nervous?”

The other woman frowned at her reflection. “I do understand that Tau’ri television is not an entirely accurate representation of life on this world, but every single program I’ve ever seen always shows how nervous people are before they get married, followed by a series of wacky misadventures.”

“ _That_ part is probably the least accurate,” put in Cassandra, crowding in behind her to straighten the bust of her bridesmaid’s dress.

Vala ignored her. “It’s a _memory_ , Samantha! Don’t you want it to be perfect?”

“Perfect is a relative term,” said Sam. She brushed a piece of possibly-imaginary lint from her jacket and slipped it on. “Even if every single thing we’ve planned goes as wrong as it possibly can, as long as I end today officially and legally married to Jack O’Neill, I’m going to consider this whole operation a success.”

“Jack is probably saying exactly the same thing,” said Cassie. “He’s probably telling Daniel there’s still time for you to ditch all this and elope.”

Sam let out a snort of laughter. “He probably is,” she agreed.

Cassie straightened, smoothing her skirt, and Sam was struck by how impossibly much she looked like Janet. “I’ll go see if they’re ready,” she said.

“Still not nervous?” Vala asked, when she’d left.

“It doesn’t quite feel real yet,” Sam admitted, smiling. “I’ve wanted this for so long, it’s a little hard to believe I’ll actually get to have it.”

“I have never met two people so perfectly matched,” Vala told her, for once completely serious. “I’ve been trying to make sure this day is perfect because you and Jack deserve it. But if you’re happy, then I’m happy. Now, let’s go get you married.”

Sam hugged her, briefly, careful not to wrinkle anything. “I can’t wait.”

THE END


End file.
